Cryanna.avi
You know those episodes of the anime Andreanna's Adventures you used to watch in 2034 from season one? Well, recently a secret episode has been discovered from that time period. The other day, I was searching through my computer when I came across a Notepad document deep within System 32. Having no idea how it got there, I scanned it for viruses. It had one trojan in it. I deleted it and opened it up. All that was printed was one website link, followed by the following gibberish: "NMIAY" Having not a single clue what it meant, I continued by putting the site link (which cannot be told) into my web browser. It took me to a site, where there was a black background and a huge button. It had the same text on it that was in the Notepad document. I clicked it, and it brought up a download link. The file wanted to be downloaded was called "cryanna.avi". As crazy as I am, I went ahead and downloaded it. Big mistake. The second the download finished (which was 4.6 megabytes) my computer made the weirdest sound ever, and turned off. As I tried to reboot it, nothing happened. The file must have destroyed my computer. As upset as I was, I realized I was on my old PC. I hopped over on my Mac and redownloaded it. This time, there was no problem. What was downloaded was the single .avi file. I played it. The movie clip was six minutes and four seconds long. It started out as any AA episode would, except the color was distorted, and when she got to playing the flute, it immediatly went to the title screen. All that was on the title screen was the following word: "Cry". It lasted about two and a half seconds. The episode started out inside Andreanna's house. It showed her sitting at the table. The strange thing was, all of the other furniture was gone (except for the chair she was sitting in). She was crying. Very hard. But, it didn't sound anything like it does when she normally cries. It sounded like a real, human cry. But it was still different. It sounded so real and intense. Andreanna was absolutely bawling. Her body contained ripped chunks of her flesh. Then, the camera zoomed really close in on her face, but it is the kind of zoom as if it was being video taped by a real person. Then, the camera zoomed out to show a rotting corpse of Fluffy and Liberty laying on the floor under the table. It was very disturbing. They were absolutely mauled to death. One of Fluffy's eyes were laying on the floor, and Liberty's stomach was cut open to reveal a very gross image of the inside of her (which I cannot speak of). The camera was moving around like crazy. Andreanna suddenly got out of her chair and ran to the door. Then, the episode stops moving for about one second, then it goes to black for two seconds, then it comes back with Andreanna's face pressed against the camera, with her mouth exploded open and eyes black, and a deafenly loud scream. I jolt up and turn my volume down. And then, the camera starts moving around like insanity; you can't even tell what is going on. The clip then goes to black for one minute and thirty-eight seconds. It comes back, inside a realistic Chicken Express, dead silent. All of a sudden, the same face that was pressed against the camera appeared, but this time, the scream was LITERALLY deafening loud. But it only lasted for about a fourth of a second. Then, for the rest of the movie, it goes back to Andreanna crying in the chair, but after every ten seconds, she gets just a little bit more decayed, and the sound gets a little more distorted. By the end, all there is left is static and screaming. Then you can see Andreanna running again in the backround of the static. But for the last four seconds, there is text on the screen that reads "nitemere iz aftor yu". Exactly that, as if it was written by a preschooler. After the clip finished, my computer shut down. After seeing this video, I have never been the same. I've been angrier, crueler, and more anxious than ever before. It has haunted my mind all the time. I regret downloading the video in the first place. I wish I could just go back in tiNMIAYNMIAYNMIAY Category:Cringe